


Шанс

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от G до T [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Single work, Time Travel, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Лее Органе дают шанс
Relationships: Leia Organa & Darth Vader
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от G до T [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134281
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Тексты от G до T





	Шанс

Штурмовики наставляют на нее бластеры, но как-то даже нерешительно. Это все нестандартная реакция, думает Лея. От них, несмотря на обезличенные доспехи, просто разит смятением. Неудержимо ржущий после приказа «бросить оружие, руки за голову», сидящий на полу сенатор и впрямь не самое обычное зрелище.

Кажется, у меня начинается истерика, отмечает Лея.

Ей нечеловечески плевать.

У Силы чудовищное чувство юмора. Очень смешное. Но чудовищное. Кто никогда не хотел изменить прошлое? Кто никогда не просил — вот шанс бы, единственный, один только шанс? Больше тридцати лет она просыпалась от снов, в которых спасала Альдераан, только чтобы осознать — не было. Это было хуже любых кошмаров. И даже тех снов, куда позже, в которых ее убивал ее собственный любимый сын.

И вот когда она на самом деле умерла, оставив позади тот кошмар, в который превратились галактика и ее семья, вот сейчас — Сила решила, что самое время для второго шанса. Ну смешно же!

Может быть, это морок перед смертью, думает Лея почти по инерции, отмечая, как штурмовики что-то обсуждают, кому-то докладывают наверняка… Какая разница, какая разница… Они ведут себя слишком естественно для морока. Да и Сила вокруг ощущается настоящей — поганая Сила, почему именно сюда, почему именно сейчас, когда уже и изменить-то ничего нельзя?..

…Или можно?

Штурмовики подбираются, расступаются в стороны. Она понимает, кто идет, еще до того, как слышит дыхание. Ожидаемой ненависти не ощущается. Да ничего не ощущается — она пуста. Ее сын убил своего отца, она умерла ради своего сына — как их с Люком отец умер — и что-то в ней сгорело навсегда.

Люк — пока не сгорел и не потух — верил в их отца. Она считала его глупцом. Она много кем считала брата — и, в принципе, можно даже сейчас просто успокоиться, встать, поприветствовать лорда Вейдера, проследовать в камеру… и все пойдет, как и шло. 

Разве она здесь не затем, чтобы рискнуть? Чего ей терять — они уже умерли. Все, кого она любила, все, чем она дорожила — все уже мертво.

В коридор входит фигура чернее ночи — как визуально, так и в Силе, — и ее вдруг ударяет: а ведь для него тоже. Все дорогое уже мертво. Ничего не осталось, кроме Империи. Они похожи.

…Она всегда была плохим джедаем. И там, где следует отпустить, дралась до конца. Желательно — чужого. Кажется, в этом они тоже похожи. 

Лея усмехается в черную маску и приоткрывается в Силе. 

…Сила. Это так просто на самом деле. Скинуть тяжесть с плеч, распрямиться, дать чувствам течь свободно… 

Кажется, вокруг нее сейчас тоже не светло, ну да и плевать. Она просто видит, как приподнимается под маской бровь. Удивлен. Насторожен. Ха, то ли еще будет.

— Ваше высочество, — полупоклон и протянутая рука. 

Лея принимает руку и встает с пола.

— Лорд Вейдер. Нам о многом нужно поговорить.

Он молчит пару ударов сердца.

— Да, — говорит наконец. — И не только об украденных вами планах.

Лея улыбается.

— Совсем не о планах.

«Отец».


End file.
